1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to terminal control, and more specifically, to a method of controlling a display unit so as to reduce battery consumption of a terminal, and a terminal for performing the method.
2. Related Art
When an information processing apparatus according to the related art remotely controls a terminal, an application of the terminal connected with a console software (control software) installed in the information processing apparatus may transmit signals for shutting off a power supply of a display unit of the terminal to the display unit while remotely controlling the terminal, and therefore battery life of the terminal may be extended.
In addition, the application of the terminal may transmit signals for restoring the power of the display unit to the display unit when it is determined that the remote control is terminated, and therefore the power of the display unit may be restored.
However, when the application of the terminal transmits the signals for shutting off the power supply of the display unit to the display unit and then is shut down abnormally, the signals for restoring the power of the display unit may not be transmitted, and therefore the power supply of the display unit may not be restored in such a state of being continuously shut off.